Voldemort and the Time Traveling Miko rewritten
by MangaFreak15
Summary: Rewritten Version: Kagome's grandmother befriended Voldemort at the orphanage. Now he's back for her, but instead, meets Kagome, who looks similar to her. She's a demon, but just doesn't know it. It's time for Harry Potter to step in and find out. VolKag
1. Chapter 1: Meet Kagome

**Hey guys. I'm back. **_**Voldemort and the Time Traveling Miko**_** is being re-written. Sorry about the update delay, I lost all interest in this story. Thank you for your patience and please read on. I hope you don't hate me. Also, I've changed a few things so that it matches with the time line. If you want to, you can compare this new version with the old one. I hope you find this one much better.**

**Summary: **Kagome's grandmother befriended Voldemort at the orphanage. And now he's back to see her, except he meets Kagome instead! But she's a demon, and she just doesn't know it. It's time for Harry Potter to step in and find out the relationship between Voldemort and Kagome…without being killed first. VolKag

**Warning: There will be swearing in this story.**

**Voldemort and the Time Traveling Miko**

**Ch. 1**

**Meet Kagome**

In a dark place somewhere out in England, a brooding figure wearing a long, black cloak sat at the head of a long table, twiddling his long, bony fingers together as his narrow red eyes pierced the darkness with a menacing stare. He was out to kill that despicable boy with messy black hair and emerald eyes and broken glasses, but for some inane reason, had failed to do so, time and time again.

He thought long and hard, but all his plans failed! His Death Eater followers were useless when it came to capturing the boy. They were no match for him. Voldemort, the Darkest Lord in the Wizarding World, sorted through his memories to see if there was anything in his past that could possibly help him destroy Harry Potter once and for all.

When he came to the bitter memories of his days in the disgusting orphanage, a girl's childish face flashed through his mind. Semi-long braided black hair. Twinkling chestnut brown eyes. A smile that could light up the world. What was her name again? Oh yes…Naomi Kiyashi.

She had been his only friend in the orphanage. She was Japanese, but why she was in England, she had absolutely no clue. But now Naomi was gone…a couple of friendly, childless Japanese people, presumable a married couple, came and took her away. But he never had a chance to say goodbye to her, because that insolent old man, Dumbledore, took him to Hogwarts.

Making an abrupt decision, Voldemort stood up from his chair. He would find her, if she was alive. He would find her again, even if he had to search the whole world for her. He would find her, even if she did not remember him.

Satisfied with his determination, he Apparated from the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Voldemort reappeared in a province of Japan. Naomi should be living at a shrine in Tokyo somewhere. So he set off to find her, disguising himself as a cold-hearted young man with a magical illusion. This was Japan, and he needed to use a translator to tell what someone was talking to him about.

He cleared his throat, pointing his wand at it and muttered a Japanese translating spell. Instantly, he could tell what other people were saying. He himself could talk Japanese now. It was perfect! Now, to find Naomi…

He eventually came to a shrine. An old man was sweeping the steps with vigor unbecoming of his age. He walked up the stone stairs and stopped in front of him.

The old man paused his sweeping to squint at him. "Who are you? Have you come to the shrine to pray?" he asked.

"Does Naomi Kiyashi live here?" Voldemort inquired in a calm and collected manner.

The old man gasped loudly. What a moron. "How do you know my deceased wife?!" he shouted, pulling out a packet of thin papers with some weird writing on them.

"I am a long ago friend of hers. And now she's dead…" he murmured. He dropped his illusion spell, intent on dispatching this ridiculous old fart.

"I'M HOME!"

A yell that sounded suspiciously like the Naomi he had known came from the wooden mini shrine next to the main house. The door slid open and a young teenage girl came running out. She looked almost exactly like Naomi! But this girl had longer black hair. She wore an unbelievably skimpy green skirt, and she had warm blue eyes, not the comforting chestnut ones of Naomi. And she was definitely older, like around seventeen years.

The girl skidded to a halt when she noticed the shadowed figure talking to her grandpa. "Jii-chan, who is that? A customer?" she asked. "What's your name?"

"Voldemort."

"He claims to be a childhood friend of Naomi! Demon begone!" the old man shouted, springing forward and slapping a piece of paper on Voldemort's forehead.

"Jii-chan, you're being rude!" the girl scolded, running up to Voldemort and taking off the sutra. "You know those dumb things don't work!"

"Kagome, these sutras have been passed down in our family for generations!" the old man cried.

The girl, Kagome, rolled her eyes and said, "Jii-chan, these could be fake for all I care! If this guy's a childhood friend of my baa-chan, shouldn't we welcome him in?"

Voldemort smirked from underneath his hood. The girl was smart. But he detected no hint of magic from her; just so kind of pure energy that he was stumped on. What was she? Better yet…_who_ was she?

"…Sixty years ago, Naomi and I stayed in a rundown London orphanage," he began in a soft whisper. "But then a married couple from Japan came and took her away. I never got to say goodbye, because I was attending a school for witches and wizards."

"Naomi died when Kagome was three," the old man said shortly. "She mumbled something on her deathbed, suspiciously sounding like she did not regret her life, but did wish she could've seen her childhood friend once again. But she passed away before she could tell us who."

Kagome smiled. "Then let's go make him some tea, Jii-chan!" she said excitedly, taking the old man's wrist and dragging him inside the house.

Voldemort followed them, his eyes lingering on Kagome's form for a long, long time.

* * *

The Dark Lord sat down on a couch and quietly sipped tea. His narrow red eyes gazed coolly at Kagome, who sat on a different sofa. "Tell me, Kagome, can you do magic?" he asked.

"Magic?" she asked. "Like what?"

"Like this," Voldemort answered calmly. He fished his wand out from his robes and flicked it once. _"Wingardium Leviosa."_

Kagome stared in fascination when the sofa she was sitting on levitated in the air. "Wow," she breathed, after he set her down again. "I can't do that, but I can do this."

In return for his show of magic, she openly displayed a demonstration of her special purifying abilities by forming a deadly ball of swirling pink energy in her palm.

"I see…" Voldemort said, studying the intensity of the concentrated energy.

Kagome re-absorbed the energy. Voldemort was even more surprised when she made flames burst to life above her hands, although they set nothing ablaze. Then the flames flickered and died.

"Who taught you?" he inquired. And, if possible, his eyes narrowed even more. Never had he seen something so _possible_. Wizards always had to use a wand for magic.

At this, Kagome saddened a little bit. "I'm the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo," she murmured. "Her younger sister taught me. Whenever a friend of mine looks at me, all he sees is Kikyo. I'm not her. I never will be. But Kikyo cannot measure up to me anymore, because I'm stronger than she is now."

Voldemort was downright puzzled. She was the supposed reincarnation of a priestess, yet the priestess's younger sister taught her how to use her power. One of her friends always looked at her and saw the image of the deceased priestess. That didn't make sense!

"You lie," he spit out.

"I don't. I can show you if you like," she said simply. "We'll be going to the Sengoku Jidai, but just please don't kill anyone."

"Ancient Japan? A museum does not suit my taste," Voldemort said, averting his gaze from her.

Kagome laughed. "You think we're going to a _museum?_ Oh no, we're going to the real thing," she replied, taking hold of his hand.

She led him into the well house she came running out of before. "Stay right here, I'm going to fetch my bag," she said, running off to get that giant yellow monstrosity.

Voldemort peered around, wondering what she could do in a place such as this. It was dismal and dreary, and also quiet dusty. There was an ancient well in the center. He looked inside and was surprised to find that there was no water within it.

Kagome came back and she grasped his hand. "Let's go," she said firmly tugging him into the well.

Voldemort resisted. "What are you doing?!" he growled. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Kill myself? No, this is the way to the Sengoku Jidai."

With that, they disappeared into the well with a blinding flash of blue light.

* * *

_Prick. Prick. Prick. Sear. Prick. Prick. Prick._

Harry's scar twitched with little bouts of pain. His hand automatically strayed up to his forehead, brushing back his messy black bangs and touching the disgusting lightning bolt scar. He hated it. He hated it so much. He hated the fact that everyone worshipped the ground he walked on (well, almost everyone) just because he survived a deadly Killing Curse by Voldemort and rebounded it. It was stupid.

He was currently at the Burrow, the home of the Weasley family. He was laying down on a bed on his stomach, his elbows propped up on the mattress with his hands down on an open book. He had been enjoying the peaceful and warm atmosphere that the Burrow radiated, until that stupid scar had to go and set his forehead on fire.

Right now, he was feeling some of Voldemort's emotions. The Dark Lord was confused and amused. Wait, wait, wait, backtrack a sentence. Voldemort, _confused?_ There's something wrong with that picture. Voldemort was never confused.

Just then the door opened with a _bang!_ causing Harry to jump in surprise as his thoughts were interrupted. To his relief, it was only Ron and Hermione, his two best friends in Hogwarts. The freckled redhead gestured to the open doorway as he said, "Oi, Harry, Mum wants you to come downstairs cause lunch is ready."

Hermione eyed Harry suspiciously. "All right, Harry, tell us what's wrong."

Ron shot her a quizzical look, but she ignored it. Harry quickly tried to think up an excuse not to tell them about his damned scar bothering him, BUT just then it had to go and shoot an arrow through his head, so he fell off the bed clutching his head in pain.

They rushed to his side, the gangly redhead lifting him up and asking anxiously, "Harry, wuzzup? Your scar botherin' you?"

"Yeah," Harry said, slapping his hand against his forehead.

Ron whimpered, "I-is it…You-Know-Who?"

Harry nodded at them. "Yeah. Vol – " Ron visibly flinched " – demort is confused and amused."

"Wait, did you say the Dark Lord is CONFUSED?" Hermione repeated, her eyes widening a fraction.

"I dunno why, though," Harry said.

"Maybe he finally obtained something he wanted!" Ron exclaimed. It was a somewhat strange suggestion, but that inspired another idea from Hermione.

"Do you think that maybe…he's found out how to kill you, Harry?" she whispered, her eyes darting up to his barely visible scar.

"Could be," Harry agreed half-heartedly. _Maybe I should start expecting him to randomly pop up in front of me out of nowhere and stick his wand through my heart or something._

"But why would _V-V-Voldemort_ be confused?" Hermione inquired, bravely saying the forbidden name.

The other two members of the famous Hogwarts "Golden Trio" shrugged. "Something probably doesn't make sense to him," Harry answered. "Maybe a crack in his brilliant 'Kill-Harry-Potter' operation?"

"Could be."

Just then Mrs. Weasley's voice called to them from downstairs, "Harry! Ron! Hermione! Hurry up, the food's getting cold!"

The teenage trio scrambled off from the floor and fled downstairs for food.

* * *

Voldemort blinked. They were still inside the well. He was still holding Kagome's hand. But this place didn't feel that much different…except that when he tilted his head up to look up at the top of the well, instead of the ancient wooden roof of the mini shrine, there was a clear blue sky and the faint outline of leafy tree tops.

Kagome let go of his hand and climbed up rather quickly. Voldemort followed her, his narrow red eyes taking in the beautiful scenery in surprise. They really were 500 years into the past!

The raven-haired girl turned towards him and smiled at the sight of his perplexed face. She too had once worn that face. So did Inuyasha, and many others. "Welcome to the Sengoku Jidai, Voldemort," she said cheerfully.

Suddenly someone emerged from the cover of the trees, saying in an annoyed voice, "God, you're finally back, wench! What took you so damn long?!"

Voldemort stared at him, drinking in his odd appearance. Long white hair, two white ears atop his head, strange amber eyes with slits for pupils, a bright red outfit, barefoot, carrying a sword. He looked at Kagome and openly voiced, "What the hell is that?!"

Inuyasha yelled at him, "What'd you call me, you bastard?!"

Kagome burst out laughing at Voldemort's blunt choice in words. "Voldemort, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Voldemort," she said, introducing them to each other.

"Are you sure he ain't the reincarnation of Naraku in your era?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"No, he's not. And Inuyasha? Be a good boy and _sit_ please," Kagome said sweetly.

Voldemort watched in amusement as the brash _thing_ crashed to the ground. "Sorry about that, Voldemort, Inuyasha's got an attitude problem the size of Japan."

Inuyasha sputtered in protest, "I DO NOT! AND THAT STUPID MOLDYFART DIDN'T HAVE TO KNOW!"

"His name's not Moldyfart, Inuyasha," Kagome stated in exasperation. "His name is _Voldemort. _Vol-de-mort."

Inuyasha snorted and got up from the ground, trudging back to the village while calling over his shoulder, "Come on, Kagome, we got Shikon shards to find."

Kagome nodded. She followed after Inuyasha, leading the way for Voldemort, who examined the scenery with great interest, since he could never see such exotic sights back in England. It was very beautiful.

At least he would be provided some entertainment.

* * *

**Hi again. I'm done. This is the re-written version of my first IYxHP crossover. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**In case some of you noticed, I changed the time line so that instead of Kagome befriending Voldemort at the orphanage, it was her grandmother. It would make more sense, wouldn't it?**

**Thank you for taking the time to enjoy this story and please keep in mind that this is a VolKag story, so if you have any objections to this, I am going to politely ask you to leave. I merely wanted to try this out because I've never seen a VolKag story other than my own. Thank you again.**

**MangaFreak15**


	2. Chapter 2: A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Thank you for reviewing the re-written version. I'm glad you guys liked it. Onward to the next chapter. We have approximately 21 reviews so far. In the old version, I only got 13 for the first chapter.**

**Summary: **Kagome's grandmother befriended Voldemort at the orphanage. And now he's back to see her, except he meets Kagome instead! But she's a demon, and she just doesn't know it. It's time for Harry Potter to step in and find out the relationship between Voldemort and Kagome…without being killed first. VolKag

**Warning: There will be swearing in this story. And Voldemort may be a little OOC.**

**Voldemort and the Time Traveling Miko**

**Ch. 2**

**A Trip Down Memory Lane**

Voldemort was currently seated in the primitively built village hut that belonged to the old head priestess, Kaede. At first, the old woman had thought Voldemort was a nasty demon that had taken control of Kagome and had attempted to skewer him with a pointy stick with a feathered tail. He dodged it, but the teenage girl had to hold him back from exterminating the withered crone.

Another girl, apparently Kagome's best friend, still didn't trust him very much, but she didn't attack him recklessly either. A guy who looked like a monk was the same. Then there was a young fox-like child who clung to Kagome as though she was his mother.

The wooden flap in the doorway was waved aside and a grumpy Inuyasha came storming in, apparently in a very foul mood. His nose was going crazy with the malodorous stench of snakes and death radiating from Moldyfart, Kagome's so-called "friend".

His sharp gaze landed on Kagome. "Wench!" he yelled at her. "Get your lazy ass off the ground and get moving! We have to find the Shikon shards before Naraku does!"

Kagome glared at him. "God, you're so insensitive, Inuyasha!" she shouted back. "We're human! We need REST!"

"Oh yeah?! What if Naraku gets all the shards, huh?! Then…he could probably kill us with his fucking EYEBROWS!" the half-demon growled.

Everyone stared at him really weirdly. "Uh, no offense, Inuyasha, but if Naraku could kill us with his eyebrows, wouldn't he have done so already?" Miroku said.

Inuyasha fumed angrily and yelled again, "Shut up! We're going to hunt for the shards and that's final!"

"Who gave you the right to order us around?!" Kagome said.

"I did, that's who!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Haven't you ever considered the fact that we can't keep up with you?!"

"I don't fucking care!"

Voldemort looked to the others and asked, "Do they always bicker like this?"

Sango and Miroku sighed simultaneously and answered, "Yes."

"Even _Kikyo_ could do better than you!!"

Dead silence reigned through the hut. The tension was so thick, you could slice it with a butter knife. Inuyasha gulped as he looked at Kagome, who had hung her head, her black bangs shadowing her eyes. The salty scent of tears crashed abruptly into his sensitive nose and he mentally groaned.

Kagome looked up, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. "So that's what you think of me, huh?" she said, sniffling. Her hand came up to wipe her tears away.

"No, Kagome, I didn't mean to – " Inuyasha pleaded.

"Save it, Inuyasha," she said heavily, standing up and moving towards the exit mechanically. "I can't compete with Kikyo, can I? I'll just take my belongings and leave you, if that's what you want."

"Kagome, stop – "

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. "Stop lying to me!"

"I'm NOT lying, if that's what you're – " Inuyasha protested indignantly.

"Sit! I can't believe you, Inuyasha! You only think of yourself!" she said. "Come on, Voldemort, we'll go hunt shards ourselves."

She grabbed her bag, bow and arrows and left the hut, Voldemort following after her, but not before casting a terrifying glare at the half-demon, who snorted and yelled, "Fine! Take Moldyfart with you! See if I care!"

"Goodbye, Inuyasha…"

Then what he had just done struck him. He stared at the flap in the doorway, unwilling to believe that Kagome had just run out on him. There was a loud crack outside. He got up and peered out.

They were gone.

* * *

Kagome clung to Voldemort's cloak, sobbing almost violently, as they sat together under a particularly leafy tree. Somehow the sight of the girl's tears disturbed him. Kagome reminded him so much of Naomi. It was painful.

Right now he had absolutely no clue where they were. All he knew was a blinding rage that had seared through his blood like liquid fire, roaring out to him like a beast out of control. He had wanted to close his shriveled hands around the blunt thing's throat. He had insulted Kagome one too many times and Voldemort vowed to make him pay.

He had taken Kagome with him in Side-Long Apparation. They were now under a big tree in the outskirts of a forest. A magnificent white castle loomed like a dark shadow in the distance. Voldemort assumed that the castle was the home of a very rich demon lord.

Kagome finally had shed all of her tears. Her once brilliant blue eyes had been dulled and they were puffy and red around the edges. The transparent trails of tears were seen upon her pale cheeks. She seemed dead…somehow.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she let out a piercing scream. She collapsed to the ground, her arms gripping herself tightly as her eyes squeezed shut, hiding a shuddering pain that coursed through her being.

Her hair turned light-blue with streaks of silver running through the thin strands. It straightened and lengthened down to a couple inches past her butt. Her bangs split in half and moved to either side of her forehead, leaving a small space in the center, where an indigo pointed cross was tattooed. Her eyes shot open, revealing glittering golden depths.

Two pointed blood-red stripes adorned each pale cheek, the marks also curling across her wrists and ankles. Her dull human teeth elongated into sharp fangs. A large silver hoop earring appeared on each ear, dangling down. Her developing form filled out more, so her bust grew bigger, her hips curved more, and her ass rounded into a nice, curvy globe. Her long, slender legs were covered from view as her clothing changed drastically.

A white fighting kimono decorated with clusters of pink sakura blossoms hugged her body instead of the indecent, skimpy school uniform she had preferred to wear. A red sash appeared around her waist. Tucked into it was a sword with a blue hilt. Her brown shoes disappeared and were replaced by black boots that came up just an inch below the knees. When she stood regally at full height, she had at least grown another four inches, making her almost taller than Voldemort.

The transformation was finished. Kagome looked down at herself, then examined her newly grown claws. They were long, sharp and deadly. She was pretty sure she could summon an energy whip like Sesshomaru or spray poisonous mist if she wanted to. She just had to learn how.

"Voldemort, I need a mirror," she said, wrinkling her nose as his disgusting stench of snakes and death raided her heightened senses. He reeked!! No wonder Inuyasha called him "Moldyfart".

He conjured an average-sized hand mirror out of thin air and handed it to her, knowing that now that she was a full-fledged demon, he stank. "Is it possible for someone such as myself to be turned into a demon as well?" he inquired, watching as Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, commenting on how pretty she looked now compared to her old self.

Kagome gave him a once over look, a hard expression settling upon her beautiful features. "You, become a demon?" she said. "Hmm, it may be possible. Let us try and see what results we get, shall we?"

She dropped the mirror on to the ground and walked over to him, grasping one arm tightly and chanting an ancient spell while holding up two of her fingers and channeling her newfound power into her arm.

A circle of ancient runes glowed upon the ground and fixated Voldemort in their holy glow. All at once he felt an unbelievable pain clawing at him from inside as though it was trying to rip him apart.

His black hood fell back as auburn hair sprouted from the base of his bald scalp and cascaded like a shining autumn waterfall down to a couple inches past his butt, like Kagome. His bangs fell into his eyes, which widened a bit from their narrow red slits and turned violet in color. His normally disgusting shriveled skin turned smooth and pale. He had no symbol upon his forehead.

He had one forest green stripe painted upon each cheek, the marks spreading across his wrists and ankles. His blunt teeth sharpened and grew into pointy fangs. His figure grew a couple inches, turning into a finely sculpted body with slender muscles. He now stood tall and imposing. His billowing black cloak turned into a dark blue haori and white hakamas loose enough to fight in. He also donned black and silver armor that covered his chest, abdomen, shoulders, back, and upper legs.

A turquoise sash wrapped around his waist, securing both his haori and his armor. A sword with a white bone hilt appeared, tucked into the sash. He wore black boots that only went up to mid-calf.

Kagome sighed in relief as his pungent odor vanished, replaced by the rather pleasant smell of fresh rain and forests. At least he didn't stink like death now.

"How does it feel to be a demon now?" she asked.

Voldemort simply lifted a long, slender ivory finger and examined it with great interest. "It feels…different," he admitted, taking in a deep breath and smelling many scents in the air, including the addicting scent of lilacs Kagome emitted.

He picked up his wand, which had been discarded the moment he began to change and pointed it at a nearby tree, muttering, _"Incendio!"_

The tree burst into intense flames. Voldemort was satisfied that he could at least still use his magic. Kagome stared at the stick Voldemort held.

"…How do you do that?" she asked.

He turned to her, his violet eyes locking on to her curious golden eyes. "Do what?" he asked. "Set a tree on fire?"

"No, how do you control your magic through a plain old stick?" she said.

"It is something we of wizarding blood are taught to do," he answered.

She was quiet, turning to stare out into the distance. Voldemort wondered what was going through her head at the moment.

* * *

The Golden Trio had come back to Hogwarts after the winter holidays. Harry bid his best friends goodbye as he hurried towards Dumbledore's office. He needed to talk to the old headmaster of Hogwarts about Voldemort.

He paused in front of the gargoyle, forgetting that he did not know Dumbledore's password. He decided to try out all the sweets he could think of.

"Cockroach Clusters?"

Silence.

"Peppermints?"

Silence.

"Chocolate Frogs?"

Silence.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

Silence.

"Lemon Drop?"

At the mention of this particular sweet, the gargoyle moved aside so Harry could ascend the moving staircase. He stepped off the top stair and knocked on Dumbledore's door. A faint "Come in" was heard from inside. He pushed the door open and stepped into the eccentric room.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, for once actually looking his age. He was tired, although the merry little twinkle was still present within his spectacular blue eyes. Harry noticed that his blackened hand was clasped around his good one.

The old man stood up, pulling a clear flask from his robes. He walked over to the stone bowl behind him, which Harry knew was undoubtedly his Penseive. Beckoning the teenager to him, Dumbledore uncorked the glass vial and tipped its contents into the clear watery substance of the stone bowl.

Without further ado, Harry leaned in close until the tip of his nose touched the smooth surface. He felt his body tip as it entered the world of Dumbledore's memories.

Seconds later, his feet hit the ground; he opened his eyes and found that he and Dumbledore were standing in a bustling, old-fashioned street in London.

"There I am," Dumbledore said brightly, pointing ahead of them to a tall figure crossing the road in front of a carriage.

The younger Albus Dumbledore had long hair and a beard that were auburn. He strode along the pavement, drawing many curious glances due to the flamboyant cut suit of plum velvet he was wearing.

"Nice suit, sir," Harry said, before he could stop himself, but Dumbledore chuckled as they followed his younger self.

They passed through a set of iron gates into a bare courtyard that fronted a rather grim, square building surrounded by high railings. He mounted a few steps leading to the front door and knocked once. After a moment or two, the door was opened by a scruffy girl wearing an apron.

"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with Mrs. Cole, who, I believe, is the matron here?"

"Oh," said the bewildered girl, taking in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. "Um…just a mo'…MRS. COLE!" she bellowed over her shoulder.

Harry heard a distant voice shouting something in response. The girl turned back to Dumbledore. "Come in, she's on 'er way."

Dumbledore stepped into a hallway tiled in black and white; the whole place was shabby but spotlessly clean. Harry and the older Dumbledore followed. Before the front door had closed behind them, a skinny, harassed-looking woman came scurrying toward them. She had a sharp-featured face that appeared more anxious than unkind, and she was talking over her shoulder to another aproned helper as she walked toward Dumbledore.

"…and take the iodine upstairs to Martha, Billy Stubbs has been picking his scabs and Eric Whalley's been oozing all over his sheets–chicken pox on top of everything else," she said to nobody in particular, then her eyes fell upon Dumbledore and she stopped dead in her tracks, looking as astonished as if a giant giraffe had crossed her threshold.

"Good afternoon," said Dumbledore, holding out his hand.

Mrs. Cole simply gaped.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today."

Mrs. Cole blinked. Apparently deciding that Dumbledore was not a hallucination, she said feebly, "Oh yes. Well–well then you'd better come into my room. Yes."

He led Dumbledore into a very small room that seemed part sitting room, part office. It was as shabby as the hallway and the furniture was old and mismatched. She invited Dumbledore to sit on a rickety chair and seated herself behind a cluttered desk, eyeing him nervously.

"I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and arrangements for his future," said Dumbledore.

"Are you family?" asked Mrs. Cole.

"No, I am a teacher," said Dumbledore. "I have come to offer Tom a place at my school."

"What school's this, then?"

"It is called Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"And how come you're interested in Tom?"

"We believe he has qualities we are looking for."

"You mean he's won a scholarship? How can he have done? He's never been entered for one."

"Well, his name's been down for our school since birth–"

"Who registered him? His parents?"

There was no doubt that Mrs. Cole was an inconveniently sharp woman. Apparently Dumbledore thought so too, for Harry now saw him slip his wand out of the pocket of his velvet suit, at the same time picking up a piece of perfectly blank paper from Mrs. Cole's desktop.

"Here," said Dumbledore, waving his wand once as he passed her the piece of paper, "I think this will make everything clear."

Mrs. Cole's eyes slid out of focus and back again as she gazed intently at the blank paper for a moment.

"That seems perfectly in order," she said placidly, handing it back. Then her eyes fell upon a bottle of gin and two glasses that had certainly not been present a few seconds before.

"Er–may I offer you a glass of gin?" she said in an extra-refined voice.

"Thank you very much," said Dumbledore, beaming.

It soon became clear that Mrs. Cole was no novice when it came to gin drinking. Pouring both of them a generous measure, she drained her own glass in own gulp. Smacking her lips frankly, she smiled at Dumbledore for the first time, and he didn't hesitate to press his advantage.

"I was wondering whether you could tell me anything of Tom Riddle's history? I think he was born here in the orphanage?"

"That's right, "Said Mrs. Cole, helping herself to more gin. "I remember it clear as anything, because I'd just started here myself. New Year's Eve and bitter cold, snowing, you know. Nasty night. And this girl, not much older than I was myself at the time, came staggering up the front steps. Well, she wasn't the first. We took her in, and she had the baby within the hour. And she was dead in another hour."

Mrs. Cole nodded impressively and took another generous gulp of gin.

"Did she say anything before she died?" asked Dumbledore. "Anything about the boy's father, for instance?"

"Now, as it happens, she did," said Mrs. Cole, who seemed to be rather enjoying herself now, with the gin in her hand and an eager audience for her story. "I remember she said to me, 'I hope he looks like his papa,' and I won't lie, she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty–and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for _her_ father–yes, I know, funny name, isn't it? We wondered whether she came from a circus–she said the boy's surname was to be Riddle. And she died soon after that without another word.

"Well, we named him just as she'd said, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but no Tom nor Marvolo nor any kind of Riddle ever came looking for him, nor any family at all, so he stayed in the orphanage and he's been here ever since."

Mrs. Cole helped herself, almost absentmindedly, to another healthy measure of gin. Two pink spots had appeared high on her cheekbones. The she said, "He's a funny boy."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I thought he might be."

"He was a funny baby, too. He hardly ever cried, you know. And then, when he got older, he was…odd."

"Odd in what way?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"Well, he–"

But Mrs. Cole pulled up short, and there was nothing blurry or vague about the inquisitorial glance she shot at Dumbledore over her gin glass.

"He's definitely got a place at your school, you say?"

"Definitely," said Dumbledore.

"And nothing I say can change that?"

"Nothing," said Dumbledore.

"You'll be taking him away, whatever?"

"Whatever," repeated Dumbledore gravely.

She squinted at him as though deciding whether or not to trust him. Apparently she decided she could, because she said in a sudden rush, "He scares the other children. But there's this one girl. She's funny, too, y'know? Says she's not scared of him."

"You mean he is a bully?" asked Dumbledore.

"I think he must be," said Mrs. Cole, frowning slightly, "but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents…nasty things…"

Dumbledore did not press her, though Harry could tell that he was interested. She took yet another gulp of gin and her rosy cheeks grew rosier still.

"Billy Stubb's rabbit…well, Tom _said_ he didn't do it and I don't see how he could have done, but even so, it didn't hang itself from the rafters, did it?"

"I shouldn't think so, no," said Dumbledore quietly.

"But I'm jiggered if I know how he got up there to do it. All I know is that he and Billy had argued the day before. And then–" Mrs. Cole took another swig of gin, slopping a little over her chin this time– "on the summer outing–we take them out, you know, once a year, to the countryside or to the seaside–well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right afterwards, and all we ever got out of them was that they'd gone into a cave with Tom Riddle. He swore they'd just gone exploring, but _something_ happened in there, I'm sure of it. And, well, there have been a lot of things, funny things…"

She looked around at Dumbledore again, and though her cheeks were flushed, her gaze was steady. "I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of him."

"You understand, I'm sure, that we will not be keeping him permanently?" said Dumbledore. "He will have to return here, at the very least, every summer."

"Oh, well, that's better than a whack on the nose with a rusty poker," said Mrs. Cole with a slight hiccup. She got to her feet, and Harry was impressed to see that she was quite steady, even though two-thirds of the gin was now gone. "I suppose you'd like to see him?"

"Very much," said Dumbledore, rising too.

She led him out of her office and up the stone stairs, calling out instructions and admonitions to helpers and children as she passed. The orphans, Harry saw, were all wearing the same kind of grayish tunic. They looked reasonably well-cared for, but there was no denying that this was a grim place in which to grow up.

"Here we are," said Mrs. Cole, as they turned off the second landing and stopped outside the first door in a long a long corridor. She knocked twice and entered.

"Tom? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton–sorry, Dunderbore. He's come to tell you–well, I'll let him do it. And Naomi, if you would let Mr. Dunderbore talk to Tom in peace–"

"No!" a girl's voice said angrily from within the room. "I want to stay with Tom!"

Mrs. Cole gave a sigh and said, "As you wish, but don't disturb them."

Harry and the two Dumbledores entered the room, and Mrs. Cole closed the door on them. It was a small bare room with nothing in it except an old wardrobe and an iron bedstead. A boy was sitting on top of the gray blankets, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book. He was looking over the book to talk with a girl about his age.

There was no trace of the Gaunts in Tom Riddle's face. Merope had got her dying wish: He was his handsome father in miniature, tall for eleven years old, dark-haired, and pale. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. There was a moment's silence.

The girl was sitting on the floor, her hands folded in her lap, glaring at Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave her a little smile, but her gaze was just ever so much more fiercer. Tom scrambled off the bed to sit join the girl on the floor. He too was glaring at Dumbledore, uneasy mistrust flashing in his dark eyes.

"How do you do, Tom? And you Naomi?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand.

The boy hesitated. He wasn't sure if he could trust this man. Naomi examined the smiling man suspiciously. She linked her arm with Tom's and warily stretched out a pale hand to shake with his. She wasn't so sure if she could trust a stranger, but she'd have to see what he was up to.

After Naomi finished shaking hands with Dumbledore, Tom hesitated, then shook the hand that was offered to him. Dumbledore motioned for the children to sit on the bed, and drew up a chair for himself on the side.

"I am Professor Dumbledore."

"'Professor'?" repeated Riddle. He looked wary. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did _she_ get you in to have a look at me?"

He was pointing at the door through which Mrs. Cole just left.

"No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"I don't believe you," said Riddle. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!"

Naomi withdrew her arm to grip his hand instead. "He sure doesn't look like a doctor, Tom," she murmured in the boy's ear.

Tom gripped her hand tightly. He didn't want to be separated from her and stuck into a mental institution just because of those strange things that the other children in the orphanage kept saying he did. Naomi was his only friend. She stood up for him because she saw through him. He knew that it was fledgling feelings, but they were real in his sense. He was starting to have a crush on the defiant girl.

"Who are you?"

"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school–your new school, if you would like to come."

Riddle's reaction to this was most surprising. He leapt from the bed, still gripping Naomi's hand, and backed away from Dumbledore, looking furious. Naomi's chestnut eyes bore into Dumbledore's, clearly asking him to explain what was going on.

"You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it? 'Professor', yes, of course–well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!"

"I am not from the asylum," said Dumbledore patiently. "I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you–"

"I'd like to see them try," sneered Riddle.

"You shouldn't force people to attend places with you against their will, sir," Naomi said, gritting her teeth. "You are from a mental asylum, aren't you?"

Tom squeezed her hand as thanks to standing up for him. Harry was bewildered at this and stared at the older Dumbledore. He smiled and motioned for him to get back to watching the memory.

"I have told you, I'm not from the asylum. Hogwarts is a school for people with special abilities–" Dumbledore continued, ignoring Tom's last words.

"I'm not mad, you old coot!"

"I know you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."

There was silence. Riddle had frozen, his face expressionless, but his eyes flickering back and forth between each of Dumbledore's, as though trying to catch one of them lying.

"Magic, you say? Do you mean you're going to take him away from me just to teach him a few of your silly little card tricks?!" said Naomi, obviously angry for the man's lack of insight.

"Card tricks?" repeated Dumbledore, looking amused. "No, this magic is done with a wand."

"If it isn't stupid card tricks, then you'll be taking him to a school that teaches people how to sprout eyeballs out of the end of a stick?" Naomi argued, obviously still totally against the idea of Dumbledore taking Tom away from her.

Tom was silent for a moment, listening to the small conversation, and repeated in a whisper, "Magic?"

"That's right," said Dumbledore.

"It's…it's magic, what can I do?"

"What is it that you can do?"

"All sorts," breathed Riddle. A flush of excitement was rising up his neck into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered. "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to."

His legs were trembling. He stumbled forward, pulling Kagome close to him, and sat down on the bed again. Naomi looked uneasily at him. "Is he persuading you to go?" she asked sadly.

"I can see that he's not from an asylum, see?" Tom said, his dark eyes glinting. "Maybe this school is real…and I don't think that I'm going to learn how to conjure eyeballs out of a stick, anyway."

He stared at Dumbledore. "I always knew I was different," he whispered. "I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."

"Well, you were quite right," said Dumbledore, who was no longer smiling but watching the pair of them intently. "You are a wizard."

Riddle lifted his head. His face was transfigured: There was a wild happiness upon it, yet for some reason it did not make him better looking; on the contrary, his finely carved features seemed somehow rougher, his expression almost bestial.

"Are you a wizard too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it," Riddle said at once, in the same commanding tone he had used when he had said, "Tell the truth."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts–"

"Of course I am!"

"Tom?" Naomi's face looked stricken. Tom was horrified to see tears beginning to gather at the corners of her lovely hazel eyes. "You're going away and leaving me behind?"

Riddle looked at her, then back at Dumbledore. "Can't she come with me too?" he asked, hoping for a positive answer. However, his hopes were crushed by Dumbledore's next answer.

"I'm afraid that this does not apply to her," Dumbledore said gravely. "She does not possess the right attributes of a wizard or witch, thus she cannot come."

Tom clenched his fist, then said abruptly, "Then I change my mind. I'm not going."

"That will be enough," the old Dumbledore by Harry's side said. The memory was whisked away as they soared through the darkness and out of the Penseive, stumbling into Dumbledore's office.

Harry contemplated about everything he had just seen and witnessed. If Voldemort fell in love in his younger days, why had his mother's strong will to protect him reject the Dark Lord? Was it because Naomi had gone out of his life afterwards?

"Professor Dumbledore…" he said, looking up at the tired headmaster. "Didn't Voldemort attend Hogwarts anyway?"

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Tom's life is a sad and twisted tale indeed," he replied. "While he was learning magic at this school, a friendly couple from Japan came and adopted her. She left a note to Tom with Mrs. Cole, but the boy has never been the same since."

That left something for Harry to think about as he exited the old wizard's office, hurrying back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**Wow, long chapter. It's only because of Dumbledore's memory, though. Please review again and tell me what you think. Remember, NO FLAMES!!**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing:**

**Aashni**

**Kira-Kitsune-No-Tenshi-Godess**

**valeries26**

**The Alternative Source**

**Danimals21**

**itachigurlsaiyaku**

**Ichigo Mirai**

**Christina-Marie-35**

**honey-senpai**

**Reads-way-2-much**

**history-is-not-always-pretty**

**Dark Darianna Minamino**

**Chibi Sessho-chan**

**Raine44354**

**sasuke-annihilater**

**Spastic Freak**

**shiori no yume**

**Sacred Miko Hime**

**animehpgurl**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07**

**demon prince-sesshoumaru**

**Ja!**

**MangaFreak15**


	3. Chapter 3: Joining Sesshomaru

**Thanks for the reviews, although there should've been a few more. Maybe you just read the chapter and didn't even give me a review out of a little of your spare time. If you had time to read the chapter, you should comment on it and tell the author what you think. No flames please, though.**

**Summary: **Kagome's grandmother befriended Voldemort at the orphanage. And now he's back to see her, except he meets Kagome instead! But she's a demon, and she just doesn't know it. It's time for Harry Potter to step in and find out the relationship between Voldemort and Kagome…without being killed first. VolKag

**Warning: There will be swearing in this story. And Voldemort may be a little OOC.**

**Voldemort and the Time Traveling Miko**

**Ch. 3**

**Joining Sesshomaru**

Twilight descended rapidly as the sun started to sink towards the ground in the distance. Kagome and Voldemort were traveling quietly across the land, looking for a good place to settle down for the night. The sky slowly layered over its bright dusk colors with the deep, dark blackness of the night.

Shadows lengthened if there was light. The darkness wrapped around the world and buried it in drowsiness. All but quite a few demons, and perhaps humans.

"Kagome…" Voldemort asked slowly, catching the young demoness's attention. "Does magic work on demons?"

She blinked at his surprising question. The previously ugly looking man, now a handsome young youkai, turned his head towards her, his long auburn hair sweeping briefly behind him. She could barely make out the bright autumn color though, because of the darkness of the night.

"No. Your magic probably would not affect demons at all."

Voldemort contemplated her answer. If he and the so-called magical "Boy-Who-Lived", aka Harry fucking Potter, fought in a duel, Potter would die instead because he was now a demon and Potter was a mere human, subject to the spells he cast.

"I must thank you for this new body," he said gleefully, smirking a fanged grin at his traveling companion.

Kagome did not say anything in return, but Voldemort was sure she had accepted his oral message.

She was not that tired, but felt like she needed to rest up for the next day if she was going to find Sesshomaru and his two followers. They found a nice clearing not too far ahead where they built up a lovely little fire to warm up, even though they did not need the warmth.

Just as Kagome was about to doze off settled comfortably in the crook between a thick leafy bough and the rough bark of the tree trunk, she smelled the distinctly faint scent of musk and…WOLVES.

She groaned tiredly, slapping her forehead in exasperation. "Oh no…" she sighed. "It's Koga…"

Voldemort twitched faintly. "Is this 'Koga' a wolf demon?" he asked softly.

"Yes, he has Shikon shards embedded in his legs. They make him extremely fast, and he's kind of a good guy, but it's really vexing how he keeps stating that I am 'his woman' when I have politely declined him again and again," Kagome grumbled.

The smell of wolves became stronger each passing second. Moments later a whirlwind rushed into the clearing and nearly smothered their warm campfire. Voldemort stared stonily at the young wolf demon that appeared out from the whirlwind.

Koga sniffed around, his ice-blue eyes landing on the young demoness with blue hair. He growled when a familiar scent, laced with the smell of a female cat demon, assaulted his nose. "Who are you?!" he demanded, glaring at the demoness. "And why do you smell like my woman?!"

Kagome sighed and gave Voldemort an I-told-you-so look. She got out from her comfortable spot in the tree and walked up to the wolf demon, who watched her warily in case she decided to attack. "I will give you one last explanation, Koga," she began, nearly smirking when his eyes narrowed at her. "You may not be familiar with me because of how I look, but I assure you that I am Kagome. And I will also state that I am _not your woman._ Understand?"

Koga was practically jumping for joy. He grabbed both of her hands in excitement and began to yell about how she was finally a demon and they could run away together to become mates. She harshly yanked her hands from his, her golden eyes glowering at him angrily.

Voldemort stepped forward, not liking this "Koga" one bit. "I suggest that you keep your hands to yourself," he said in a cold voice, as if challenging the young chieftain of the wolf demon tribe.

Koga gave him a long, hard stare. Then he turned back to Kagome. "Who is this chump?" he asked, pointing at Voldemort. "Why's he with you? He's not stealing you away from me!"

Kagome slapped her palm to her forehead in exasperation. What's with demons and their inability to understand the meanings of the words that come out of one's mouth? She took deep breaths to calm herself down and restrain her beast from coming out and shredding the wolf to little itty-bitty bits.

"_Koga,"_ she growled in a warning tone, her golden eyes flashing dangerously. "For the last time, I am _not_ _your woman._ Get that sentence through your thick skull. Understand?"

The wolf demon gulped. This wasn't completely the kind, innocent, human Kagome he remembered traveled around with that stupid Inutrasha. She was a cat demoness now, and a dangerous one at that. She no longer appeared to be with Inuyasha; instead, by her side was a handsome young tiger demon. (1)

"B-but Kagome, I love you!" Koga cried, trying to reason with the angry cat demoness. "I have everything you need! I'll provide you with everything you want! I'll prove to you that I'm the perfect mate for you!"

"What I want, Koga, is for you to leave me alone and stop chasing me like a lovesick puppy," Kagome said, sighing irritably at his empty declarations. "You're not my type anyway. So please just leave and accept Ayame as your betrothed."

Koga bowed his head in sorrow. "I don't love her, Kagome," he said gruffly. "I can't mate with her."

Before Kagome could answer, a cold voice cut through the air. The scent of Inuyasha's older half brother wafted through, albeit faintly. "Before you start bickering nonsense again, I suggest you state your business and leave my lands before you get hurt. You are trespassing."

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted him, her golden eyes glittering with relief for the interruption. "Just the demon I was looking for."

The dog demon kept a straight face. "Is there a reason that you would be searching for me?" he asked, his voice betraying no emotion. His eyes lingered lazily over to the pointed cross on Kagome's forehead. "Are you the long-lost daughter of Lord Kyarune?"

"I do not remember my birth father, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome answered quietly. "Are you suggesting that I am of royalty?"

"The symbol on your forehead indicates that you are, indeed, the missing daughter of the Lord of the Northern Lands."

"I see…" Kagome murmured, looking into the distance.

Koga loudly and boldly cleared his throat, interrupting the awkward moment between Kagome and Sesshomaru. "Ex-_cuse_ me," he growled, "but I believe you are interrupting my time with my woman."

Enough was enough.

_Wham!_

Voldemort and Sesshomaru both blinked in surprise when one moment Koga was trying to strut around the clearing, claiming that the female cat demon was his…the next second several trees were broken in half and Koga dizzily slid down the rough trunk of one about nine yards away.

Kagome sighed, dusting off her hands. "He never learns anything when it comes to me," she grumbled. She turned to Sesshomaru and walked calmly towards the demon lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, may we have the honor of joining your group?"

Sesshomaru's cold gaze never wavered. His eyes flickered with something akin to suspicion, but in the end he said, "Fine. Do not make any mistake or I will kill you on the spot. Fortunately, Rin needs to be babysat and Jaken is unable to do the job correctly."

Kagome's eyes glinted. "Very well. If that is the job I am assigned to for gaining a position in your group, then so be it," she said. "I'll make sure Voldemort here is on duty with me."

Sesshomaru turned without a word and started to walk back in the direction of his little mini group, Kagome and Voldemort not far behind him, not wanting to be left behind in the darkness.

* * *

Long, waist-length white hair swished around softly as the owner tried his hardest to sneak around in his forest. Glittering, but cautious amber eyes peered around in the darkness, finding his way with the help of the moonlight glowing down upon him.

Inuyasha stepped carefully around the trunk of a tree, following both the familiar scent of graveyard soil and the creepy white soul stealers that led him to their mistress. She was waiting for him.

His nose and the soul stealers led him to the bank of a river not too far away. A lone woman stood at the edge, watching the calm, lucid water. Her hair was untied, hanging loosely towards the ground as she bent her head. She turned around as he came, her expressionless chocolate-brown eyes locking on to the half-demon's half-happy amber eyes.

"So you have come, Inuyasha," she said quietly. Her gaze averted back to the smooth surface of the river. "Tell me…what does that girl mean to you?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Kikyo, we've been over this question a lot of times," he said, coming up to her and gently pulling her cold, clay body into his warm chest. "You should already know that my feelings for you…" he paused for a moment, resting his chin upon the top of her head, "…will never change."

Kikyo hid a wicked grin that threatened to show upon her face. _Oh, Inuyasha. What a fool you are,_ she thought, her unspoken thoughts stirring inside her head. Her eyes darkened in anger as she thought to herself, _It is you who shall fall in the end. And I will take control of this world as I see fit._

* * *

Naraku laughed silently to himself. He motioned for Kanna to stop recording the scene in the mirror. "Kagura!" he commanded, his loud voice echoing through the eerily silent hallways of his castle.

The ruby-eyed wind witch appeared, her eyes dark with disgust at the sight of him. "Yes, Naraku?" she asked stiffly.

"You are to take Kanna to where Inuyasha and Kikyo are," Naraku ordered. "I will be following behind you to ensure that you don't screw this up."

"Yes, Naraku."

* * *

Half-lidded amber eyes glazed over in lust locked on to the bright chocolate orbs of the woman in front the owner of those amber eyes. "Kikyo…" he groaned, leaning forward while gripping her shoulders.

Kikyo's eyes closed as she waited for the foolish half-demon to kiss her like he always did.

Suddenly Inuyasha smelt the scent of Naraku and pulled Kikyo down. Her eyes flew open as her miko senses were brushed by a familiar dark aura.

Kagura appeared in the moonlit skies above them, Kanna holding up her mirror to capture their image in it. Naraku's laugh echoed through the forest, making Inuyasha's hair stand on end.

"Ho, Inuyasha…have you abandoned the other girl?"

Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away, pulling out the Tetsusaiga and holding it up, yelling to the skies, "Naraku! Show yourself!"

Naraku materialized in front of him, smirking. He laughed again at the enraged face that Inuyasha put up. "I come seeking your precious wench, the reincarnation of the dead woman who stands behind you," he said, gesturing his head towards Kikyo, who stared at him with a fixed, impassive face.

"Well, she ain't here!" Inuyasha shouted, charging at his greatest enemy with his Tetsusaiga poised to strike.

To his shock, Naraku blocked the blade with one armored arm. "No…way…" Inuyasha said, pressing the blade harder.

Before he could blink, Naraku punched him out of the way, sending him crashing into several trees to the left. He turned his glowing red eyes upon Kikyo, who had quietly drawn her bow back with an arrow notched across the taut string. "Get out," she said coldly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Naraku merely laughed. "Now why would I interfere with your plans, Kikyo?" he sneered. "Not that you'll ever achieve it, with the weak level of power you have – "

Kikyo's arrow was unleashed and its sizzling purification power stung Naraku's cheek. "I said get out," she growled, taking up another arrow and aiming at him.

Naraku ignored her and focused on the half-demon struggling back into the clearing. "Inuyasha," he began, waving his hand in a strangely flourishing fashion. "How pathetic! If _Kagome_ were here, you would not be in this situation, would you? But now you've no doubt lost her forever, for she is traveling with your dear elder brother – "

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha roared in fury, coming back to his senses quickly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she kissed that handsome young demon who holds the place as her companion," Naraku said, taunting Inuyasha, trying to goad him into attacking him recklessly. "They look like they're in love…"

Just as anticipated, Inuyasha went ballistic. With a terrifically irate scream of anger, he leaped at Naraku, intent on ripping him in half. "THAT BASTARD! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN HE WOULD'VE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF KAGOME!!"

Naraku dodged his wild swipes with ease. He almost looked…bored. "Is this the best you can do, Inuyasha?" he said, examining a fingernail. "If I'd known how weak you were without her in the first place, I wouldn't have come after – "

_Fwoooossssh!_

Naraku's blood-red eyes focused on Kikyo. "You missed," he jeered, as though provoking her into attacking again.

"Get out."

"Why should I?"

Kikyo's eyes blazed.

"I SAID _GET OUT!"_

An explosive shockwave of sheer purification energy burst outwards, Naraku flying high into the night sky to avoid the deadly pink shockwave. His eyes glowed angrily as he flew off, taking Kanna and Kagura with him.

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo as if she were some sort of goddess. Did he worship the ground she walked on? No, perhaps not…but he was so infatuated with her that he never noticed, when he went to hug and congratulate her for scaring Naraku off, a glinting steel dagger hidden within her haori.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Kagome and Voldemort approached the demon lord's makeshift camp soon. Ah Un was still on guard, its two heads and four heads swiveling around to look for any possible danger that could harm Sesshomaru's naïve little ward, Rin. Who was currently curled up against the dragon's warm hide.

Jaken had fallen asleep leaning his back against a tree. The Staff of Two Heads had rolled out of his three-fingered hand and Kagome blanched in disgust at the enormous bubble of toad snot that sprouted from one of Jaken's flat nostrils.

Voldemort had the sudden urge to boot the green thing in the face. "He looks useless," he said.

Sesshomaru made no comment as he walked over to the toad and gave him a nice hard kick in the face with the sole of his right boot. The toad demon squawked in surprise as he fell over.

"Who did that?! If Lord Sesshomaru finds out that you're intruding his camp, he'll – oh, m'Lord! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, spare meeeeeeeeeeee!!" the toad babbled, groveling pitifully at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Jaken." The commanding tone of voice brought the toad back to attention. He peered timidly up at Sesshomaru, his large, bulbous yellow eyes pleading. "You are to treat these two as a part of the group. They will surely take care of Rin better than you."

Jaken took one look at Kagome and did a double-take in surprise. He flung himself at her feet and murmured respectfully, "Oh, 'tis an honor to have a woman of such high noble blood such as yourself join us!"

Kagome stared at the toad as if he'd grown a second head. She did know that she was the daughter of the Northern Lands, but she did not know that she would be treated with such immediate respect.

"Jaken, get up. We're going to wait until morning to travel again."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!"

* * *

Harry's head was abuzz with confusing thoughts. His mind whirled with images of the memories he had seen, and what transpired between eleven-year old Tom Riddle (aka Voldemort) and the girl he had been so fond of. Her name was Naomi, right? But hadn't that been more that fifty years ago?

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW I'LL HIT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH THIS BOOK!"

"Wha - ?"

He sharply was rushed back into reality when something hard and heavy lightly struck him over the head. "Ow!" he yelped, glaring at Hermione. "What was that for, Herm?"

"Look, mate, you're really out of it today," Ron said. "Did something happen with Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, it was another one his lessons," Harry said, starting to drift off again, lost in the memories of Voldemort's past.

Hermione growled and roughly shook him awake. "Can you tell us what happened?" she asked. "I promise that we'll be right here with you, no matter what."

Harry looked uncomfortable, but he told them quietly what happened, "We visited one of Dumbledore's memories using the Pensieve. It was back when Voldemort – " Ron winced at the name " – was still living in an orphanage in Muggle London."

"Wait, _Muggle_ London? You-Know-Who _there_?" Ron was flabbergasted.

Harry nodded. Hermione gestured for him to continue. "Dumbledore wanted to talk to Voldemort about coming to Hogwarts. There was something strange, you know? Voldemort had a girlfriend…but I don't think it was official – "

"Wait, wait, wait, so YOU-KNOW-WHO was _in love_ when he was younger?" Ron spoke out loud, goggling at Harry with a spectacular look of surprise. Hermione was just as surprised, but didn't show it as dramatically as Ron did.

"Her name was Naomi. She looked…well, Asian. Like Cho, sort of, except she wasn't Chinese," Harry explained. "They were holding hands and stuff, but no snogging."

"Fancy," Ron mused.

"But then what happened to her? Why is V…V…Voldemort so murderous, killing off Muggles and Muggleborns?" Hermione asked, shakily speaking the Dark Lord's name.

"Dumbledore said that she got adopted by a couple from Japan. I guess Voldemort was never the same since," Harry said.

Just then, the door to the common room swung open and Professor McGonagall stepped in, the strict look on her face indicating that something serious was happening.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger…the Headmaster would like a word with you all."

* * *

**Huh, that wasn't that long, but I actually think this re-written version is tons better than the original. Thanks for reading, I hope you review!!**

**1) I know Voldemort is supposed to be associated with snakes, thus would be a snake demon, but because Kagome doesn't like snakes at all, she decided to turn him into a tiger demon. That way he would be kind of a cat, like her. I'm sorry if this confused anyone.**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing:**

**Aashni**

**valeries26**

**Raine44354**

**Danimals21**

**Christina-Marie-35**

**LeafeKnight7**

**honey-senpai**

**Vampire Miko 159**

**KiraraTwoTail**

**Giss.**

**Kira-Kitsune-No-Tenshi-Godess**

**Spastic Freak**

**the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07**

**Rosie hater**

**Ichigo Mirai**

**demon prince-sesshoumaru**

**Thanks for the support. I appreciate it.**

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
